


Его мир

by Isaro



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaro/pseuds/Isaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Его мир рушится не мгновенно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Его мир

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в качестве подарка для Fantom_ghost на Secret Santa Challenge русского Инсепшн-фандома в 2010 году.

Его мир рушится не в один миг.  
Это не вспышка боли, пронзающая сердце и разрывающая душу. Это медленное, мучительное умирание. С тоненьким жалобным хрустом от идиллической картинки его жизни откалываются маленькие кусочки, похожие на элементы умопомрачительно яркой стеклянной мозаики. Каждый из них окрашен в свой цвет – воспоминаний ли, надежд ли, амбиций. У каждого свое ощущение. И боль от потери каждого – своя.  
Так происходит до тех пор, пока не остаются лишь розовые очки его восприятия – те, что обманывают разум и говорят, что все будет хорошо, хотя он точно знает, что хорошо уже не будет никогда. Он смотрит, как по его вине сходит с ума женщина его жизни, видит, как каждый вдох приближает её к неминуемой развязке, но все ещё надеется на лучшее.  
Это счастье и проклятье человечества – надежда.

По иронии судьбы, мир окончательно превращается в горсть осколков в годовщину дня, когда он начал свой путь к целостности. И все, о чем может думать Доминик Кобб, ожидая прибытия полиции, это то, что он потерял свою жену давным-давно, проснувшись с ней от бесконечно дивного, до сумасшествия реального сна. А может быть, он ещё целой жизнью раньше проиграл её аморфному, властному царству подсознания, едва она проснулась на белом песке, и первая волна лизнула её лицо. Он хотел подарить ей мир, но в итоге принес её в жертву. Но никакой бог не собирался её возвращать.

Она всё не слишком умно рассчитала. Она не любила романчики и детективы, всегда предпочитая им французскую классику. Поэтому место преступления получается у неё слишком похоже на сцену из дешевого развлекательного фильма. Но ко времени звонка она доходит до такого предела, в голосе её звучит такой излом, что полиция верит ей безоговорочно. Ворвавшись в номер, они застают там мужчину, обнявшего себя дрожащими руками. В его глазах плещется чувство вины, настолько острое, что оно наполняет собой всю комнату. Оно холодком вползает в души полицейских, и заставляет мелкие волоски на шее офицера встать дыбом от ужаса. И большего доказательства ему не надо.  
Под скорбный вой сирены неотложной помощи Доминика Кобба арестовывают за убийство собственной жены, выводят из номера престижного отеля и провожают в новую, пугающую перспективами жизнь преступника. 

У него нет адвоката, но в участке ему позволяют сделать звонки няне и Майлзу. Он удостоверяется, что дети в порядке, и говорит тестю, что произошло. Майлз — единственный человек, способный сейчас его понять. Голос старика в трубке полон боли, но, как и для Доминика, для Стивена гибель дочери была неотвратима. Кто-то циничный в его голове, так похожий на своего собрата в разуме Кобба, с логичностью настоящего ученого давно просчитал все варианты событий. Знал, что Мол не сможет выстоять в этой битве. Знал, что они уже проиграли.  
\- Я выезжаю, - говорит ему Майлз. - Тебе лучше приготовиться к реакции Мари.  
Родители Мол живут в другом штате. Но Доминик знает, что они приедут так быстро, что это покажется невозможным.

Он не может спать этой ночью. Ходит и ходит по камере. Его сознание — сознание человека действия — без устали продумывает варианты дальнейших действий. Он не может обелить себя, не может рассказать суду о секретных разработках в области коллективного сновидения — это приговор страшнее убийства в состоянии аффекта. Но он не может сесть в тюрьму — это конец всего. Это дети, выросшие без отца. Это клеймо, от которого не избавиться никогда.  
Он не знает, как сказать Филиппе и Джеймсу о том, что их мама никогда не вернется. В его сердце, на той половине, где всегда была Мол, поселяется ледяной страх причинить боль самым родным, невинным, маленьким существам.  
В итоге, ему не приходится этого делать. Но от этого не становится легче.

Утром Майлз забирает его под подписку о невыезде. Дома их ждет Мари. Её глаза покраснели от слез, в горе она выглядит постаревшей и маленькой, но гнев превращает её в тигрицу. Она бьет Кобба небольшими кулачками по груди, кричит, шепотом, чтобы не услышали малыши, проклинает обоих –и зятя, и мужа - и их бесчувственную науку. Она обвиняет их в том, что они сгубили её дочь, её единственное сокровище. И Доминик не может сказать ей ничего против. 

Решение приходит быстро, подсказанное Майлзом, мудрым, всезнающим и, неожиданно, осведомленным о криминальном мире снохождения. Майлз связывает его с человеком, способным вывезти Доминика из страны. И Кобб покидает ЛА, в спешке, не прихватив с собой ни одной фотографии жены. Не посетив её похороны. Не обняв детей.  
В его кармане — доказательство его вины, крохотный волчок, призванный разделять сон и явь. Но он никак не может избавиться от сомнений.  
И не может решить, где заканчивается рассудительность и начинается трусость...

С этой минуты вся его жизнь меняется. Но во всех погонях, перестрелках и головокружительных аферах нет его самого, только тень, только необходимость. Настоящий Доминик Кобб остался в Лос-Анджелесе, в доме, пропитанном любовью, в жизни, созданной руками самой прекрасной женщины на Земле…

Он так тоскует по ней... Ему хочется помнить каждую черточку, каждую складочку, каждую родинку, но с каждым днем воспоминания становятся все расплывчатей. Это ловля призраков в речном тумане. Она ускользает и ускользает. И просыпаясь, вместо теплого тела и ласковой руки, он неизменно чувствует рядом белый холод хлопковой простыни. Ему хочется растянуть мгновения сна с ней, хочется видеть её хотя бы во владениях Морфея, каждую ночь, каждую вечность…  
Поэтому, когда тоска становится невыносимой, он нарушает собственное правило.

Теперь он рисует. Пишет её красками своего воображения, как рисовала бы она, вдохновенно и возбужденно. Он вспоминает, как её руки уверенно держали кисть, как расцветали под её нежными, но сильными руками холсты. Она не умела строить, но любила рисовать. Она любила краски. Любила жизнь. Любила удивляться. А он любил её.

Он пытается передать запах её кудрей, нежную кожу стопы, округлость её бедер, тяжесть грудей. Как она смеялась и как она плакала. Как злилась. Как сказала ему о своей беременности. Упругость её живота, до радостной поры хранящего в себе самое удивительное сокровище вселенной — их первого ребенка. Как она кормила грудью и как смеялась, когда он в первый раз неловко взял крошечную Филиппу на руки.

Но чем дальше — тем больше он понимает, что создает только тень. Она не Мол. Она лишь призрак, пойманный в стеклянную банку, кособокое подобие, пазл, в котором не хватает деталей. И он не может любить её. Не так. Не как Мол.  
Осознание собственной вины перед Мол, которую он потерял, и Мол, которую создал, давит на плечи и пригибает к земле.

Но он все ещё голоден и никак не может насытиться. Он сворачивает реальность вокруг себя, он создает для себя и «Мол» лабиринты сознания, наблюдая, как она становится все сильнее, пока не начинает устанавливать собственные правила. И вскоре тишину его маленького искусственного мира разрушает гудок приближающегося поезда…

А он смотрит на склеенные в подобие картины цветные кусочки стекла и смиренно ждет его прибытия.


End file.
